


His Birthday

by JinshuArts



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinshuArts/pseuds/JinshuArts
Summary: It's Luka's 38th birthday and his family is the best present he could ever have.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 23





	His Birthday

Luka was just laying on his side, atop the soft bed, with half open eyes. Sunlight peeked in through the curtains, covering a part of the bed. The mattress squeaked, the sheets moved about and he felt a warm pair of arms creeping onto his body.  
"Morning birthday boy." A melodious voiced filled his ears and he smiled to himself.  
"Morning to you too, ma chérie." Luka replied. Marinette giggled and placed a kiss on his jawline.   
The door burst open to a pair of overly excited kids. "Happy Birthday dad!" Sebastian and Vanessa yelled in unison. The girl shoved a handmade card into her father's face with the biggest smile while the boy held potted hydrangeas in his hands.   
"These are you favorite colour! I've been growing them at school." He told his parents as Marinette got out of bed to safely place the flowers by their bedroom window.   
"And I made this all on my own." Vanessa settled into her father's lap. Luka chuckled and pulled Sebastian into his arms,giving both his kids a kiss on top of their heads.   
Marinette joined in the group hug and kissed her husband.   
"I love your presents, 'tian and 'ness, but I love all three of you even more." Luka smiled fondly at his family. 

"We love you too, dad." Sebastian replied. Vanessa agreed and Marinette kissed his cheek. 

Luka couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's their ages if anyone wants to know.  
> Luka: 38 Marinette: 36  
> Sebastian: 11 Vanessa: 6


End file.
